


HalloNatural 2: The Revenge of Michael Myers

by Blondie2000



Series: HalloNatural Series [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Sequel to Hallonatural. The Winchesters thought they saw the last of Michael Myers, but they are wrong. His back and now in the real world. Can the brothers again stop the famous horror icon before he gets them first?





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. The sequel to** **Hallonatutal** **has finally arrived. First chapter is up and ready to read. :)**

* * *

"Time for bed soldier."

"But I don't wanna go to bed."

"Sorry Max but I can't let you stay up. If I do your mommy will kill me."

"But Nora. Mommy will not know. She is not here."

"Oh trust me Max she will find out. Moms always find out." Nora puts the covers over him. "If I get in trouble, your mommy will not let me baby sit again. We don't want that, do we?" Max shakes his head. Nora nods. "Good. Now night, night."

Nora goes to the door.

"Wait " The boy yells.

Nora turns.

"What?"

"Can you check my room please."

"Uh...why?"

"Bogeyman."

The teenager laughs. "Bogeyman. Oh Max there is no such thing as a bogeyman."

"Yeah there is."

"Who told you that? Hmm...your friends?" Fear remained on the boy's face. Nora sighs. "Will it make you feel better if I check?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Nora looks under the bed. "Nothing here." She goes to the closet and opens it. "Nope."

"He could be hiding behind the clothes."

"Max."

"Please."

The teenager searches through the clothing. Again there is nothing.

"See. No bogeyman."

"Can you leave the door open?" Max asks.

Nora steps out of the room and closes the door slightly leaving a gap.

"This okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Now good night."

"Night Nora."

Nora smiles at the child. She then walks downstairs as quietly as possible not wanting to disturb the boy. She gets out her phone and texts.

**Kid is in bed.**

She presses send and waits.

Seconds later the door knocks. Nora answers it. At the door is a man similar age to her with blonde hair and a piercing on his eyebrow. In his hand is a pack of beer and his phone.

The man frowned.

"You took your time."

"Sorry. Had to check his room."

Nora let's him in and closes the door.

"For what?" He asked.

"The bogeyman."

The man snorted.

"The bogeyman."

"Uh huh."

"Ah man. Kids still believe in that crap."

"Hmm."

The man shakes his head.

"Oh wow just wow."

"Hey um...how did you manage to get the beer?"

"Oh this. Stole it from my dad's secret stash."

"Secret stash?"

"Yeb. Has his own little fridge down in the basement. Went and got it while he was out at work."

Nora raises her eyebrow.

"Bones."

"Relax. He will probably think he drank it. My old man can't remember what he does from one day to the next. Now..." He places the six-pack down and grins "What shall we do first?"

The two teenagers grin at each both having the same thought. Bones was the first to make a move. He kisses the young woman and wraps his arms round her. Nora responses and pulls him in close.

They take it to the sofa and continue kissing passionately. Bones trails his fingers down Nora's shirt going straight for the jeans. He was about to put his hand in when suddenly a loud bang makes the couple jump.

"What was that?" Nora asks.

"Eh it was probably nothing."

"It came from upstairs."

"I don't know it was probably the kid."

"I should go and check."

"No. No stay. I'm sure it's fine."

Nora pushes him away and gets off the sofa.

"I just gotta make sure."

"Just shout up to him. Here allow me." Bones stands at the end of the stairs. "HEY KID YOU ALRIGHT UP THERE."

"Shh" Nora pulls her boyfriend by the arm and glares at him. "He could be asleep."

"If he slept through that noise then damm he must be a heavy sleeper."

"Just wait here. I'll be right back."

Nora walks up the stairs.

"Alright. I'll just wait right here. Don't take too long. I get impatient when I'm horny."

Bones decides to go in the kitchen to get himself a snack. He opens the fridge and sticks his head in.

"Twinkies. Now we're talking." He gets one out and opens it. "Haven't had one of these babies for a long time." He bites it and swallows. He let out an ah. "Just like how I remember it."

Bones closes the door and turns round.

Standing in front of him was a figure. A tall figure. On its face was a mask. The intruder raises his knife. Bones's eyes widen when he sees his reflection on the knife.

"Holy shit."

The intruder stabs Bones in the head. The knife going through his head into the wall. Blood pours down the young man's head.

The teenager's mouth drops open and his body limps. The masked figure removes the knife causing the body to fall on to the ground.

The killer eyes the stairs. He then takes his first step

Nora peers in the bedroom.

"Max?"

She sees the bed is empty.

"Max?"

Nora walks in.

"Down here." A voice whispers coming from under the bed.

Nora goes down on her knees and raises the cover.

"Max. What you doing?"

"Hiding." The boy whispers.

"From who?"

"The bogeyman."

The teenager sighs.

"Max."

" I saw it. I saw the bogeyman. I swear. "

"It was probably a nightmare."

"No it wasn't. I saw it. It's real. It came out of the closet. "

"Did it do anything to you?" Nora asks not looking interested.

"I hid under my bed. It didn't find me. "

"Oh well that's great."

"It's in the house." Max looks at his babysitter looking terrified. "The bogeyman is coming for us all."

"Look Max just stop okay." Nora snaps. "For the last time, there us no such thing as the..."

Suddenly the teenager gets dragged across the floor.

"BONES." Nora yells assuming it was him messing around.

She gets dragged out into the hallway. Nora looks up. Looking down at her the masked killer raises his knife.

Nora's eyes widen. This isn't a prank. This is real.

"BONES!" The teenager cries out. She looks into the bedroom. "MAX!"

Max remained under the bed. Frozen with fear .

The intruder pins the young woman down.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screams.

No help or response came.

Nora opens her mouth to scream again but suddenly the knife slashes across her neck causing blood to splatter everywhere. The intruder stabs the woman again and again until she couldn't take another breath.

Nora turns to the side blood pouring out of her like a waterfall.

Then her heart stopped.

"NORA." Max cries out.

The intruder goes back up and looks in the kid's direction.

Max covers his mouth realizing what he has done. The intruder stood staring at the boy for a few seconds doing nothing.

Then he turns and walks downstairs letting the boy live.

Max comes out of his hiding spot after hearing the door shut. He runs over to Nora.

"Nora. Nora wake up."

Deep down the boy knew she was gone. Max sobs his tears falling on to the woman's blood stained shirt.

He had a thought.

_Police_

The boy grabs the phone and dials the emergency number.

_"911 what's your emergency."_

"My babysitter, she's dead. She was killed by the bogeyman."

The kid trembles. The phone shaking in his hand.

"There is gonna be more. More are gonna die. The bogeyman is coming for us all."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. :)**

**Quick note. It's still set in season 13.**

* * *

_"Holy shit."_

_"BONES!"_

_"There is gonna be more."_

_"MAX!"_

_"More are gonna die."_

_"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_"The bogeyman is coming for us all."_

_"HELP. PLEASE SOMEBODY."_

_"The bogeyman is coming for us all."_

_"HELP!"_

_"THE BOGEYMAN IS COMING FOR US ALL!"_

* * *

Patience sits up and lets out a gasp.

"Oh my..."

She takes several breaths and calms down. She sighs.

_Another vision_

Since leaving her father and going down her grandmother's path, young Patience has been getting more visions. Some came as a full length vision while others came in flashes and images.

The newly psychic was sometimes afraid to say what she saw. She predicted Claire will die but it turned out to be the dream walker Kaia. Patience felt guilty because if she said Kaia is the one who dies then things could have turned out differently. A life could have been saved.

Jody has been a great help to Patience. Jody has helped the psychic explore her abilities and got her to accept who she was and that no one should stop her from doing what she does .Missouri helped people and now Patience can do the same.

Since living with Sheriff Mills, Patience has learned more about the supernatural. She has been taught how to use a gun, machete and other weapons and devices that hunters use when tackling monsters or other mythological creatures. Her confidence has grown through the past few months and sometimes she joins Jody on a hunt. Hunting the odd vampire or werewolf.

The girls have been a pleasure to live with to. Patience was fascinated after hearing Alex's back story. How can someone be able to go out there and lure humans in to be a feast for vampires? How did Alex not break or feel guilt for what she done?

"I had no choice." Alex told her. "I couldn't break or stop. I had to keep going.. I do feel guilty for what I did but..." she laughed a little "Girl has gotta survive right."

Alex has been more open however Claire was the opposite.

Claire didn't speak to Patience that much. To be honest she doesn't hardly speak to anyone now. Ever since Kaia's death, Claire has been out hunting down Kaia's killer wanting to avenge her death. Kaia's death took a toll on the young hunter. She couldn't let it go. She wasn't going to stop until the killer was dead and she would be the one who kills them.

One night Claire and Jody argued. Jody concerned about the girl but Claire kept dismissing it insisting she was fine.

"I have to do this Jody." Claire yelled.

"Claire. You rarely sleep, you rarely eat. You need to rest."

"What part of I'm fine do you not understand!"

"Let me help you."

"I can handle myself Jody."

The Sheriff sighed.

"How about this. If there is a case that is more our type of thing, I'll tell you and you can join me on it. If it does link to Kaia's killer, great. If not, well we just try again."

Claire thought about it. She nodded.

"Okay. Promise you will tell me."

"I will. I promise."

The tension has died down a bit and Jody kept her promise and informed Claire regarding certain cases.

So far they found nothing.

Patience gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. She steps into the shower and switches it on.

The water relaxed her. Soothed her and it was one of her areas to think.

To think about visions.

This vision was another quick one. All Patience saw was flashes of faces, words and screams that sent a shiver down her spine.

The last thing she remembered seeing was a mask and in its hand was a knife with blood dripping off it.

The last thing she remembered hearing was.

_"The bogeyman is coming for us all."_

Patience is certain that is warning but the bogeyman baffled her. The bogeyman is a creepy  story kids used to tell to scare each other. It's not real.

_ Monsters, ghosts, witches are real. It's probably not surprising if the bogeyman is real. _

That thought disturbed the psychic.

The masked figure. Is that the bogeyman?

Patience wasnt sure.

Should she tell Jody?

Again Patience wasnt sure. Part of her didn't want to worry the Sheriff but the other part of her felt she had to. Not telling someone could cost another life.

Patience didn't want to feel the familiar guilt she experienced after Kaia's death.

After the shower, Patience gets dressed and goes to the kitchen.

Jody is in there with her back to Patience humming a song from the radio.

The Sheriff looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Hey. You are just in time for breakfast." She lifts the pan. 'Decided to make pancakes." The pancake slides off the pan on to the plate. "I gotta say they actually turned out to be quite good. Thought I'll end up burning it."

She puts the plate on the table with the other pancakes. Patience sits down and picks up the knife and fork. She stares at the food. She didn't feel hungry. The vision has caused her lose her appetite.

"You gonna eat that?" Jody asks. Patience doesn't move. Her eyes continue looking at the plate. Jody sits down opposite her. "Alright. What's up?"

Patience puts the cutlery down.

"Um..."

"You had another vision?" Patience nods. Jody sighs feeling sympathy for the girl. "What did you see?"

"Um...I saw..."

"Morning."

Alex walks in dressed in her work uniform. Her eyes widen.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Jody nods. "Yeah pancakes. All ready to serve and eat."

Alex sits down and digs in. She muffled so good while chewing the pancake.

Jody leans forward and whispers in Patience's ear.

"We'll talk about this after breakfast."

"Okay." Patience answers .

Jody leans back and clears her throat.

"Hey um is Claire up?"

Alex swallows.

"Uh yeah she should be coming down..."

"Did I just hear pancakes? " a voice yells from the other room.

"...now." Alex finishes with a laugh.

Claire walks in with her bag on her shoulder. She spots the food and grins.

"Jody. You decided to spoil us this morning."

"Well I been busy the last couple of days so I decided to make it up to you girls by cooking a decent breakfast."

Claire sits down and dumps her bag by the chair. She takes her first bite and swallows.

"Any cases?" She asks.

Jody raises her eyebrow.

"Claire. Haven't had a chance to look yet."

"Put the T.V on. Local news. "

"Claire. Eat first."

Claire stands up.

"I'll do both." She goes into the living room taking the food with her. She switches on the T.V.

A newsreader appears.

_"Breaking news. Two people have been found dead in a house on North Cliff Avenue."_

"Hey Jody. We got a murder case ." Claire yells.

Jody joins Claire. She folds her arms.

"Huh just a few blocks away. " Jody gets her phone out and reads. "Just got notified about it."

_"The two victims who have just been identified . Nora Sterling and Brendan Miller have been both been found dead in the house owned by the Clarks."_

The photos of the victims appear on the screen.

Patience walks in and looks up at the television. She froze. She first looks at the woman's face before moving on to the man's face.

Patience has seen these two faces before. She saw them in the vision.

"Oh God."

"Patience?" Jody looks round and sees the colour drain from the girl's face. "You alright?"

"I..." Patience blinks and looks at the concerned Sheriff ."I saw them in my vision."

* * *

**Okay so the victim Brendan Miller. You will  find out why in the previous chapter he was referred as Bones.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay slow down." Jody says. "Your not making any sense. A bogeyman?"

"That's what I heard. It was a child's voice. I kept hearing it over and over throughout the flashes." Patience explains.

"You saw a someone in a mask?"

"Yes."

Jody sighs and stands up.

"I'm not sure about a bogeyman but we do know that the victims were murdered and whoever done it obviously didn't want their face to be shown."

"I saw them die." Patience places her hands on her lap trying to stop them from trembling. "They both had such a...gruesome death. It was like watching a horror movie."

Jody puts her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I really wish I can take it away."

" It's fine. I'm used to it now. These visions help. Grandma helped people. Now it's my turn. "

Jody nods and smiles.

"Indeed. Now I gotta head out. Check out the crime scene."

"May I come with you? I might get something. A feeling."

"Patience. You already seen... "

"I might get more. I said it didn't make sense. It came as images and flashes. I need more. Jody its okay. I can handle it."

The Sheriff sighs.

"Alright but if you need to stop let me know."

"I will."

Claire leans on the open door.

"Well? Was it linked to Kaia's killer?"

"No." Jody answers.

"Our kind of job?"

"Again no. Just a masked killer. Normal cop case."

Claire sighs clearly looking annoyed.

"Great."

"Claire why don't you just stay home today. Relax .Have the house to yourself."

Claire shakes her head and picks up her bag.

"No thanks. Can't stop. Kaia's killer is out there. Gotta look for leads. I'm not a sitting around type of girl. See ya."

The young hunter walks out. Jody closes the door not bothering to go after her.

_Oh Claire_

Jody turns to the two remaining girls.

"Girls get ready. Alex I'll drop you off at the hospital. Patience, you know where your going."

Both girls nod and get ready.

* * *

After dropping Alex off, Jody and Patience arrive at the house where the murders took place.

Jody switches off the engine and looks at her passenger.

"You sure you are alright to do this?"

"Yes." Patience answers.

Jody gets out of the car and greets her deputies. The Sheriff signals Patience to follow her into the house. The psychic gets out and follows the cops up the steps to the house.

"Bodies got taken to the morgue this morning." Jody tells the girl.

They step into the house. The deputies separate and go off into different rooms. The Sheriff stayed put keeping Patience close to her.

"Any of this look familiar?" Jody asks.

Patience looks round her eyebrows narrowed.

"No." Her hand goes on to the front door. A vision flashes across her eyes of Nora texting Brendan before answering the door to him. Patience removes her hand from the door and turns to the other woman. "Brendan wasn't suppose to be here. Nora was..." She closes her eyes thinking through the images. "Babysitting?"

Jody checks through the notes and nods.

"That's right."

Patience places her hand on the sofa. Again another vision comes through followed by the feeling of warmth and love.

"They were together. In a relationship." The psychic says.

"Oh I see. Girl inviting her boyfriend while babysitting." Jody shakes her head. "Teens still do that. Hmm."

"It was short. They got interrupted by a... " Patience again touches the sofa. "A noise but I don't know what. She went that way." Patience turns towards the stairs. She let's the energy pull her towards the bottom of the stairs. "She went to check on the child."

" She was found up there. " Joey says. The Sheriff walks upstairs and finds the spot where the victim got murdered. "You say you saw a knife. Right?"

"Yes. "

"Results did say Miss Sterling got slashed to the neck and stabbed. Mr Miller same thing but his was to the head."

"He got killed first." Patience says as she starts putting the images together. "I heard her calling for him but she didn't call him Brendan, she referred him as Bones."

"Bones? Does the kid think his part of a gang?" Jody makes notes. "I'll ask about that when I do interviews."

"I don't know. I know he didn't come. The... boy. He didn't either. He kept saying those words I told you."

"Bogeyman. Guess I'll be bringing that up to." Jody makes more notes impressed by the young psychic.

Patience looks at the spot where Nora was found.

"I know I can't interfere because it's a crime scene and there's blood but may I do something. "

"Umm like what?"

Patience hovers over the blood stained carpet. She pictures the masked killer's position in her mind. The psychic closes her eyes and raises her hand. She suddenly put herself in the killer's shoes. Consuming his energy that was present in the house.

"First the neck."

Her arm sweeps to the left.

"Then stabs to the chest."

She takes a deep breath.

" One."

She does a stabbing gesture.

"Two."

She does the same gesture .

"Three."

And again.

"Four."

And again.

Patience opens her eyes and steps back.

"Nora got slashed across the neck .She got stabbed four times. Brendan. You said it was a stab to the head so he only got stabbed once."

"How do you know?"

" I stood in the spot where the masked killer stood. As soon as I stepped on that spot, I felt rage. I don't know if the rage was aimed at her or someone else. But I definitely felt it. It was strong."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. Just the mask and knife. There was also darkness. Whoever it was that killed these people, I have a feeling that the killer will strike again. This does not look like a one off kill. It's gonna keep going. I felt the urge to kill run through me when I stepped in that spot. There is something I do not understand. "

"What's that?"

" The boy lived. The killer knew the boy was here but decided to let him live. I don't know why. "

"Hmm. There could be a reason the kid was not killed. Reasons that I do not like to even think about at the moment. " Jody puts her notepad away. "I think I should go and do the interviews. Talk to both victim's families and Max Clark .That kid is our witness."

"I will come."

"Patience. You know the interviews is my job."

" I have to be there Jody. My gut is telling me I have be part of this case all the way. Please. Hearing the interviews will help me put together my visions. Make sense of it all. Find out what the killer's intentions are. Why they are doing this. Let me join you. "

Jody lowers her head knowing she shouldn't pull a girl who is new to her abilities into heavy cases like this. By the look of Patience's face she was not going to back down.

The Sheriff sighs.

"Fine but if you feel it gets too much for you, then stop. Don't think you have to do this because of me. Patience. I promise you I will not be mad. "

"I know you wouldn't be mad. I really want to solve this with you. "

Jody smiles.

"Becoming a team I see."

Patience laughs.

"Yeah."

The two of them go down stairs and back out of the house. They get into the car .

"Okay." Jody straightened the car mirror. "Ready? " she asked.

Patience nods. Jody places her hands on the steering wheel.

"Let's go and do some interviews."


	4. Chapter 4

Jody knocks on the door .

"Sheriff Department." She shouts out.

The door opens revealing a middle-aged man .He had brown hair, hazel eyes, red and white checked shirt with blue jeans. His eyes are bloodshot due to crying.

"Yes?" He says his voice hoarse.

"You Mr Mark Sterling?"

"Yes."

Jody raises her badge.

"Sheriff Mills. I'm here to talk to you about your daughter Nora Sterling."

"You got the killer?" He asked his face lit up with hope.

"Not yet."

His face fell.

"Oh."

"I would like to ask you a few questions if that's okay .It will really benefit the case."

"Yes of course."

He frowns at the girl next to the Sheriff. Jody realizes and smiles.

"This is Patience. She is helping on this case."

" I'm sorry for your loss Mr Sterling. " Patience says.

Mr Sterling says nothing. He has heard the sentence too many times now. So much he didn't feel like answering to it anymore.

"Come in ladies." He says. They come in. Mr Sterling gestures to them to sit down. "You want something to drink. Tea, coffee?"

"We're fine thank you." Jody answers as she sat down. Mr Sterling sits down his hands fidgety waiting anxiously for the questions he is about to be asked. "So Mr Sterling."

"Mark is fine."

"Mark. Your daughter was baby sitting for the Clark family. Correct?"

"Yes um it was my idea. I got her into the job. Thought it would be good for her to go out and earn some cash."

"What's your relationship to the Clark family?"

"I don't really know them to be honest. I saw the advertisement online of wanted babysitters so I called them, spoke to Mrs Clark and they wanted to meet my daughter before accepting her. Nora went around there, met them, they liked her and she got the job."

"Mark are you in relationship?"

No separated but Nora lives me. She didn't want to leave town with her mother. She was already settled into school and she didn't want to be away from her friends."

"I see. Why babysitting?"

Mark sighs.

"I'm a guy and I thought babysitting was the perfect job for a teenager girl." He chuckles "Yes old-fashioned I know. I'm showing my age."

"How did Nora feel?"

"We argued at first but that's what teenagers do but after meeting the Clarks, she was fine. On the night, she got ready and left."

"Do you know the other victim Brendan Miller?"

"No. Never heard of him."

"We found your daughter's phone in the crime scene and there has been texts between her and Brendan. She invited him over."

"She what?"

"They were in a relationship." Patience says.

Mark shakes his head.

"No, I know my daughter she wouldn't keep something like that from me."

"How would you react if she told you she had a boyfriend?" Jody asks.

"I um...I wouldn't be very impressed but..."

"That is probably why you didn't know. Nora must have been scared to tell you."

"Scared of me? My own daughter...scared of me?" Mark leans back in his chair surprised by this news. "I thought we were close, we would tell each other anything."

Jody gives him a sympathetic look.

"That is teenagers for you. They tend to not tell us everything. I know because I experienced it myself."

"You have children?"

The Sheriff nods.

"Yes. Three girls."

Patience looks at Jody when she said it. Three girls? That meant Jody was including her to. Patience couldn't help but smile.

Mark laughs a little.

"You got triple the amount."

"Tell me about it. The arguments, the tears, I been through it all. But I will always love them. No matter what." Jody smiles at Patience as she said it.

Patience smiles back.

 _Claire and Alex are really lucky to have Jody._ She thought.

Jody accepted them for who they were. Patience's dad, he didn't. He refused to accept it. Patience frowns at the memory. The memory when she walked out on her dad.

"Was there anyone who Nora didn't get on with? Any issues?" Jody asks getting back to the topic.

"Um no I don't think so. Everyone got on with Nora. Wait... you think whoever killed my daughter, they knew her? They wanted her dead?"

"We don't know. It could be listed as a possibility."

"How do you know she was the target, the boy could have been the target, The killer might have followed him there." Now Mark looked enraged. "He could be responsible for her death."

"Now, now Mr Sterling you can't start pointing the finger accusing people There is no evidence to prove it."

"But..."

"I know you are shocked by the news but you can't start blaming the boy. Remember you are not the only one who is grieving. Think of his family. What they are going through."

Mark sighs heavily.

"I know. I'm sorry its just...damm my baby girl was in a relationship. She was probably enjoying herself with him doing what young couples do then suddenly..." He stops unable to bring himself to say the next part."

Jody nods understanding him.

"I know."

"I called her mother this morning. She should be here by evening."

"Okay. I'm done for today." The Sheriff and Patience stand up. "I'll call you if I need to ask more questions."

Mark stands up.

"What you gonna do?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh okay...yes of course you can't sorry."

"Its fine. I understand you want answers."

"Hey umm you mind if I use your bathroom?" Patience asks.

"Of course. Upstairs to your left."

"Thanks I won't be long."

Patience walks up the stairs leaving the Sheriff with the victim's father. She goes past the bathroom straight to the girl's bedroom. The psychic opens the door and walks in. The coldness hits Patience in the face. The room is freezing. Patience exhales and cold air comes out.

That's when the young psychic knew something wasn't right. She felt drawn to the laptop that was on the dressing table. Patience walks up to it and switches the laptop on. The screen glows bright and reveals a screenshot of Nora and her dad smiling at a dinner table. Patience leans forward and clicks on google. Facebook comes up revealing a private conversation between Nora and Brendan.

_They arranged this the night before Nora did the babysitting._

Then suddenly letters started appearing on the screen. Patience goes back her eyes widen.

 **B...O...G...** Patience held her breath having a feeling what the word was going to be.  **E...Y...M...A...N**

**BOGEYMAN**

Patience takes a few steps back processing what she saw. She turns and faces the dead Nora. Patience covers her mouth trying her best to not freak out.

Nora looks down at the black blood that flowed out of her chest. Her eyes slowly go up and stop when her eyes met the psychic's. Then she let out a blood curdling scream.

Patience falls back on to the bed and images of the killer flashes across her eyes.

 _"Michael."_ An eerily voice says through the images.

Then the ghost vanished and the room fell silent again. Patience gets up and runs out of the room. She goes down the stairs.

"Hey you alright?" Jody asks noticing how scared the girl looked.

"I'm fine." Patience quickly answered.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asks puzzled.

"Uh we gotta go." Jody says. "Thank you for your time."

The Sheriff took Patience out of the house leaving the man more puzzled than ever.

 _Did I forget to clean out the toilet?_ He thought.

Patience gets in the chair and takes a few breaths.

 _In. Out. In. Out._ She tells herself.

Jody gets in.

"Patience. What happened?"

"I saw her."

"Saw who?" Jody had a thought. "Oh."

"Yeah I saw her. Nora. She left me a message. Two actually."

"What?"

"Bogeyman was one but the other was a name."

"A name? What name?"

Patience looks at her.

"Michael."


	5. Chapter 5

After hearing Patience's encounter, Jody decides to put her foot down and say enough is enough. Patience was being pulled of the case. The psychic begged the Sheriff to keep her on but Jody feared that the next attack could be worse and she couldn't risk putting Patience in anymore harm.

Jody drops Patience of back home and drives off before an argument breaks out. Patience sighed with frustration as she paced around the living room. She felt angry that Jody pulled her off the case. She didn't have all the pieces to solve the puzzle. Now she was never going to know the answer.

Patience again sighs. She couldn't stay mad at Jody. Jody is only trying to protect her. Just like how she protects Claire and Alex. Patience sits down and thinks about what she has found so far.

Michael? Who is Michael? From what Patience can remember there was no one else in the house the night Brendan and Nora were killed.

_Is the killer called Michael?_

How would Nora know that? Did she find out in the afterlife? Or did she know the killer?

Patience needed more answers. She thought about the boy Max. Jody is currently interviewing the Millers so the Clarks are free. Patience saw this as an opportunity to go and speak to Max.

_Jody is not going to like this._

Patience plays the perfect girl who follows the rules. There are times when rules have to be broken. This is one those times the rule has to be broken. Patience knows Jody is going to be angry when she finds out but something in the psychic's gut felt this talk with Max is going to be worth it.

She felt she was going to get another piece to the puzzle and be one step closer to solving this mystery.

* * *

" Mrs Clark? "

"Yes that is me. You are?"

"Hi my name is Patience Turner. I'm here to speak to your son."

"How do you know my son?"

"I'm working with the police."

Mrs Clark frowns.

"Bit young to work for the police."

"I'm umm helping out. I'm good friends with the Sheriff. "

Mrs Clark eyes the girl with suspicion. She suddenly smiles and nods.

"You better come in." Patience steps in surprised by how easy that was. "The Coppers let us use their open house."

" It's a nice house. "

" Yes it is. Max is up stairs in the guest room. He won't hardly speak so... " The woman snorted. "Don't know how you are going to get him to talk. He just keeps saying bogeyman."

Patience smiles and goes upstairs. Mrs Clark's smile drops.

_The girl really thought she can come in here and harass my son. Let's see if she is with the cops._

Mrs Clark gets the phone and makes the call. Patience finds Max sitting on the floor with colouring pencils and a paper. She knocks on the door.

"Max?"

Max looks up. He lowers his eyes not saying a word. Patience comes in doing her best not to scare the child.

"I'm Patience." She crouches down. "What you drawing there?" Max continues drawing not answering the psychic. She leans forward. "May I see?"

Max shrugs and shows her.

Patience's eyes widen.

The kid has drawn the masked killer. For some reason Patience felt she has seen this killer before.

"May I..."

Max nods and gives her the drawing. As soon as the paper goes into the psychic's hands, a vision of the killer walking through what looked like a hospital appears. A voice screams out.

 _"MICHAEL_   _MYERS_ _."_

It got followed by a blood curdling scream. The scream causes Patience to let go. She shuffles backwards. Max's head slowly goes up.

"He's coming for us all. The bogeyman is real."

Patience quickly gets up and slowly retreats out of the room. She freezes at the top of the stairs when she sees two cops at the door.

"Miss Turner." The cop says.

Patience sighs when she sees Mrs Clark glaring at her.

_I thought it was too easy._

"Can you come with us." The other cop says.

The psychic nods knowing there is no point arguing. She leaves. The cops get her into the car. Patience looks up at the house and sees Max looking at her from his bedroom window. The boy looked terrified.

Patience looks away as the cops get in and start-up the car to go to the Sheriff Station.

* * *

Jody pulls up at the Sheriff Station fuming by the news she just heard. She didn't get much from the Millers apart that Brendan got a tattoo behind his parents back. The tattoo was a skull. So his friends started calling him Bones. At least Jody knew he wasn't part of a gang. As she was wrapping up, she gets a call from the station that Patience went to the Clarks house.

 _I told her she is off the case._ Jody thought.

Claire. Jody would understand that girl half the time never listens. Patience, Jody was shocked.

The Sheriff goes into the station. She finds Patience sitting on the bench.

"Patience. My office now." Jody orders as she walks into her office. Patience stands up and follows her in knowing she is in big trouble. Jody stands behind the desk with her hands on her hips. "Close the door."

Patience closes it. She sighs.

"I can explain."

"Explain? Patience I told you, you were done with this case."

"Yes you did but I couldn't let it go."

"It was putting you in harm. You are new to all this. You are not ready. The Clarks? You can't just go round someone's house and question their child."

"I know but I had to. Max was our best shot. I actually got a lead."

Jody raises her eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Well its gonna sound crazy but I saw the killer walk through a hospital and I got a name...Michael Myers."

Both eyebrows go up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I heard Michael Myers. The killer he looks just like him. Same mask. Same built."

"Whoa whoa wait so you are saying Michael Myers as in Halloween Michael Myers?"

"Yes. It would make sense. Nora was a babysitter. Laurie Strode wasnt she a babysitter to?"

"Patience." The Sheriff sighs. "Maybe it is someone pretending. Could be a person who is obsessed and wants to be Michael Myers."

"I felt his power Jody. The rage. It wasnt normal. "

"That doesn't mean he is the real deal." Jody scoffs. "A horror villain in Sioux Falls. I wish. What's next Freddy Kruger popping up in people's dreams."

"Jody. I have a bad feeling about this. I get it its hard to believe even I am finding it hard to believe but my vision of Michael walking in the hospital, it was like a scene from the movie."

Jody shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it is the real deal. There was not anything odd. The scene looked like a normal crime scene."

"Michael. He is not supernatural right. He is a killer. Why would there be anything odd?"

"I don't recall seeing anything that could be linked to a ghost, demon, shapeshifter. It was just a normal murder." Patience's eyes widen. Jody picks up the phone. "Once I make this call you are going home." Patience suddenly collapses on to the ground. Jody puts the phone down and rushes to the psychic's side. "Patience?"

Patience's eyes snap open. Images start flying across her eyes. Bodies, blood. One image stopped at two bodies splayed out across the ground. It zooms on to the faces.

"Oh my God." Patience cries out in horror.

"Patience." Jody shakes the girl's shoulder. "Patience answer me."

The image moves on to the figure hovering over the bodies. The blood drips off his knife. He turns towards the psychic.

 _Michael._ Patience thought.

Michael raises his knife and slashes through causing the scene to vanish. Patience jumps her heart pounding against her chest.

_Their in trouble! I gotta warn them._

"Patience."

Patience looks at Jody, her body shaking.

"Jody, we gotta call Sam and Dean. They are the killer's next victims."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was reading a book. Dean comes and sits down with a burger. Sam kept his glued to the pages wanting to avoid the sight of his brother eating like a pig.

Dean glances over.

"Anything on the Seal of Solomon? "

Food sprays out of his mouth as he asked. Sam's face screws up as he saw crumbs land on the table.

"No." Sam answers .

"This is like your fourth book?"

"Yeb."

"Hey I just got off the phone to Cas .He found the fruit from the tree of life."

" Oh really? That's great. "

"Yeah but apparently he is married now."

Sam pauses at what he was reading.

_Did I hear that right?_

"Married? "

"Yeah."

"To who?"

" To the Queen of the Djinns. "

"They have a Queen?"

"Don't ask. I don't think there will be a Honeymoon any time soon."

The phone rings.

"Might Cas calling saying he's getting a divorce." Sam says with a chuckle.

Dean checks the screen.

"Huh...Its Jody."

"Oh."

Dean presses it and puts the call on loud-speaker.

"Hey Jody."

 _"Dean_.  _We got a problem."_

* * *

Jody comes out as she sees the Impala pull up outside the house. The car doors open. The Winchesters step out.

"Hey Jody."

Sam gives the Sheriff a hug. Jody hugs him back.

"Hey Sam." She turns to the older Winchester. "Hey Dean."

"Hey Jody."

They both hug.

Jody pulls away concern on her face. The brothers knew something was wrong. Jody wasn't her usual self.

"What's going on?" Dean asks.

"I thought it would best if I told you face to face." She answers.

The three of them go in. Jody leads the brothers into the living room. Patience sat on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Patience?" Jody places her hand on the girl's shoulder. "They are here."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes."

Patience looks up at the brothers.

They are fine...for now.

"Do they know?" The psychic asked.

"Gonna tell them now."

Jody turns to the brothers. 

_How am I gonna explain this._

"Patience had a vision. She saw you both...dead."

"Oh."

Neither brother looked surprised. They were used to enemies wanting them dead.

"Yeah. Here's the thing. Your killer is...Michael Myers."

"Michael Myers?" Dean says eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Patience answers. "I saw him. He killed you both. I know it sounds crazy but..."

"The son of a bitch is here! I thought we killed him."

Jody frowns.

"What?"

"He is in the real world?" Dean continued.

"What?"

Now Jody was confused.

"Recently um me and Dean..."  _How am I going to explain this._ "We got sucked into the T.V. We were in the movie Halloween. Turned out to be a boy who was behind it all. He was an innocent kid it was this guy called Jay who was forcing him to do these bad things and um...Michael..."

"We ganked his ass. We defeated him. We got out, burned the pocket knife, ghost boy was free, Jay got arrested and that was that. Oh and we met Laurie Strode. She was a badass I'll tell you that."

Both Jody and Patience stare at the boys. Their faces blank.

"You were in a movie?" Patience says.

"Not our first time being in T.V land." Dean says remembering the time when Gabriel forced them through a T.V nightmare.

"I know people say about connecting to the characters but that's taking it to another level." Jody says. "Did you get an autograph?"

"No but I did have Laurie on me." Dean says with a grin. They go eye wide. "I mean I helped her get through the window. She used me for support." They let out an oh. "But it was still cool though." Dean added.

"Well. It seems we do have a famous horror icon in Sioux Falls." Jody says. "Different to the usual batch of monsters I guess."

"I still don't get it." Sam says. "The ghost boy he is gone. Michael shouldn't even be here."

"He must have followed us." Dean says. "That bastard never stays down for long."

"From what Patience said, we are his next target."

"He has killed already." Jody says. "Names Nora Sterling and Brendan Miller left the boy Max Clark alive."

"Went after Nora because she was a babysitter. She was babysitting Max. Brendan, he wasn't suppose to be there. Michael killed Brendan to get him out of the way." Patience explained. 

Dean sighs.

"Babysitter. Of course. That is what Laurie was. She was babysitting the night Michael got out."

"Patience, did you see anything else apart from...me and Dean."

"Bodies, blood, nurses. I been seeing a hospital a lot."

"Hospital?" Dean says. "Were me and Sam in a hospital?"

"You were on a white floor. Everything was white around you apart from..."

"The blood."

"Yeah."

"He's doing it again." Dean looks at his brother. "He's doing what he does in the movies. He has been to a house and now he is going to a hospital."

"If he is still in Sioux Falls." Sam continues. "Then..."

Jody's eyes widen.

"Alex. I need to get her out of there."

"We need to evacuate the building." Sam says.

"Take every weapon with us. Give Michael everything we got." Dean says.

"But." Patience stands up. "My vision."

"Doesn't mean it will happen. Michael won't win." Dean says. "We defeated him once we can do it again."

"It's close to sundown." Sam says. "Michael is likely to be at that hospital at night."

"We must go now." Jody says.

"Jody..."

"You are staying here." Patience folds her arms. Jody sighs "At least stay in the car."

Patience nods and puts on her jacket.

The Winchesters and the Sheriff get ready.

* * *

"Hey stranger."

Alex looks up from the computer. Claire dumps her bag on the desk.

"What do you want Claire?"

"Just stopping by. Saying hi and..." She gets out a paper bag. "I brought you food."

Alex chuckles and takes the bag.

"It's not even my break yet Claire." She peeks into the bag. "Its gonna get cold."

"So. Food is food. You eat it hot or cold."

Alex frowns at Claire's leather jacket.

"What happened to your jacket?"

"Oh." Claire gestures to the rip. "Fell over."

"You been in the woods again?"

Claire sighs.

"Looking for answers."

"Claire. Its been a few months since..."

"I know but I ain't giving up. Kaia's killer is likely to be out in the wilderness. Where they can't be seen. I'm gonna find them and..."

"Kill them. You told me that line so many times. Claire. Revenge is not always the answer. It is not..."

"Not gonna bring Kaia back. Yeah I heard that line many timed to. Someone has gotta do something. Her death shouldn't be forgotten. That girl saved my life. I would have be dead if she didn't jump in front me. I gotta thank her for it. Avenging her death is a way I can thank her. Please Alex don't question or argue with me. Right now you starting to sound like Jody. It is really pissing me off."

Alex stands up. She gives the paper bag back to Claire.

"Um. I gotta collect some papers."

Alex walks off. Claire sighs realizing what she said.

"Alex."

Alex didn't turn back. She hated seeing Claire like this. Kaia's death was eating the girl up, leading her on to a dark path. Both Jody and Alex couldn't do nothing to pull her out of it.

Claire stomps in frustration and storms out of the hospital. Not knowing where else to go Claire sits on the bench. She looks at the paper bag, anger boiling up in her.

"GR."

She throws the bag in temper and sits back with her arms folded.

 _I wish someone can understand what I'm going through._ She thought.

Across the car park behind the trees, Michael watched as the girl expressed her anger and frustration. He sees her expression go from anger to sadness.

The girl quickly wiped her eyes not wanting anyone to see.

Myers slips back into the shadows and makes his way towards the back entrance. His hand presses against the cold surface of the door.

It opens.

Michael Myers grips his knife and steps into the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex fills her cup from the water fountain. She sips the cold ice water before tossing the plastic cup into the bin. At least that has blowed off some of the steam. Alex is still annoyed but at least no one will be yelled at by her tonight.

As she walks out of the staff lounge, she hears a door slam shut across the hallway.

'Annie?" Alex walks down her expression puzzled. "Was that you?"

There was another slam coming from the opposite direction. Alex turns round.

"Tommy?" Alex sighs. "Guys we are supposed to be working. This isn't funny."

She opens the second door that abruptly closed. She looks in. The room is dark. Alex switches on the light. Her eyes suddenly widen.

Annie and Tommy are on the bed holding hands. Both of them had no eyes just two holes with blood pouring out of it.

Alex covers her mouth. She looks at the equipment on the ground and the bed sheets tangled around the both doctors necks on the bed.

"Oh my God."

Alex steps backwards. She bumps into something...someone. Alex gulps and looks round. Michael raises his knife and goes in for the kill.

Alex screams and dodges the attack. Myers grabs her by the arm and pulls her towards him.

"NO!"

Alex kicks him in the stomach. Michael stumbles back into the wall. Without hesitation Alex runs out of the room and heads for the reception desk.

"THERE IS A KILLER IN THE BUILDING." She screams.

Her colleague Olly frowns at her.

"Killer?"

Alex grabs the microphone.

"ATTENTION. DR ANNIE JENKINS AND DR THOMAS LEWIS HAVE BOTH BEEN MURDERED!"

Her voice roars through the speakers causing all departments to stop and look up.

"Murdered?" Jenny said with a frown. "If this is a joke Alex."

"No. It's not."

"You sure? I know Annie and Tommy like to mess about." Olly says.

Alex shakes her head.

"It wasn't fake it was real. I saw them bleeding out. Dead. I saw the killer. He tried to kill me. We gotta get everyone out. Now!"

Then the power shuts down causing the hospital to go into darkness.

"Shit." Alex looks round. She squints through the darkness. "Olly, Jenny, Kathy."

There was a blood curdling scream. A body lands by Alex's feet. Alex stumbles back in shock. She hears more screams and blood being spluttered everywhere.

_This killer is getting us one by one._

Alex tries to open the entrance door but it was locked.

_How the hell is it locked?_

Then bang. Michael's knife missed Alex by a few inches hitting the wall instead of her. Michael turns and goes to grab her again but Alex pulls a chair out putting a barrier between her and him and sprints off down the hallway and up the stairs.

If she is going to be locked up in here with a killer, she had to keep running and never look back.

* * *

"It has already begun." Patience says. She grips the material of the car seats, her breaths become shallow. "The body count has started. One, two, three, four..."

"Okay. Okay." Jody interrupts. "Just because it has started doesn't mean Alex is dead. Alex is a strong she will take care of herself."

"Sam. Dean."

"It's not gonna happen." Jody ensured her. "You can't get rid of the Winchesters that easily." Then the Sheriff sighs. "Oh great."

She sees Claire at the door trying to get in. Jody pulls over and gets out.

"Claire."

Claire spins round ready to attack. She relaxes when she realizes its only Jody.

"Jody. Something has happened. I was outside then the lights went off and..." She gestures to the dark crimson blood on the windows. "I think there has been an attack. I don't know what it is but Alex is in there."

"I know." Jody says "That's why you are going to stay in the car with Patience."

Claire gives the Sheriff a seriously look.

"I ain't sitting doing nothing."

"Well this is beyond what we do Claire. This is not a normal hunt."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Its more living in a horror movie...Literally."

Claire frowns and sees Sam and Dean walking towards her. Dean reloads his shot-gun.

"Best if you stay back Claire."

"Hang on. You let Sam and Dean go in with you but I gotta stay out here with the psychic." Claire folds her arms. "Sorry not happening."

Jody sighs.

"Claire."

"I saved the Winchesters from that messed up Kong Skull Island world. You think I wouldn't be able to handle this. Hmm."

"Its Michael Myers." Sam says.

Claire frowns.

"Excuse me?"

"You know Halloween. The dude who wears the mask Michael, he is in the real world." Dean explains.

"What? How is that possible?"

Dean shrugs.

"I guess anything is possible."

"Well damm I need to get in there. Serial killer. Hell yeah."

Jody shakes her head.

"No Claire. I ain't losing any of you girls tonight."

"But its my job to save people. Let me come please."

Jody opens the car door.

"Get in."

"But..."

"I ain't asking you again Claire. Get in."

Claire glares at the Sheriff and gets in. Jody shuts the door. Claire leans back in the seat and folds her arms.

"This is not fair."

Jody ignores the girl's yells. The Sheriff turns her back to the car.

"Okay boys. Lets kill Michael Myers. Still can't believe I'm saying that."

Dean laughs a little.

"All part of the job of being a hunter."

The three of them walk up to the entrance. Sam goes down and starts pick locking the lock.

"Come on Sam." Dean says starting to get impatient.

"Give me a sec." Sam says.

Jody rolls her eyes and raises her shot-gun. She shoots at the glass causing it to shatter. Sam falls back in shock. Dean looks at the Sheriff in shock. Jody shrugs.

"Someone had to get the door open."

She steps over the broken glass and goes in. The Winchesters follow with their weapons aimed.

"Alright Michael." Dean puts on a dangerous grin. "Let the chase begin."


	8. Chapter 8

The hospital is silent, apart from the Winchesters and Jody's voices that echoed down the hallway. Jody checked the rooms and but gets met with dead bodies.

"Michael must be thirsty for blood tonight." Jody says. She walks up to the deceased patient and closes their eyes. Dean and Sam both frowned. Jody sighs. "It's a shame about all these lives but...I'm reileved none of them are Alex. If I see her..."

Jody stops and clears her throat trying to keep her emotions in tact.

"Hey." Dean places his hand on the Sheriff's shoulder. "We are gonna find Michael and we are gonna kill him. Get him before he gets to Alex."

Jody nods.

"I know. I wanna shoot him in the head. You boys already had your fun with him. Now its my turn."

Dean nods.

"Lead the way Sheriff."

Jody walks out of the room. There was suddenly a scream.

"That way." Sam says.

The three of them run down the stairs and take a left then a right. Jody was the first to arrive. She kicks the double doors open revealing the canteen.

Jody gasps.

"Alex!"

Alex is pinned down to the table. Michael keeps his hand on her neck and in his other hand was a butcher knife. He was close to chopping her head off but gets interrupted by a woman's voice.

"J...Jody." Alex squeaked. Tears forming in her eyes.

Michael turned round his hand remaining on the girl's neck. He cocked his head at the new arrival.

Jody's eyes widen.

_Holy shit this is the Michael Myers. The real deal._

_Yeah the son of a bitch who has your girl right under the blade_  Another voice spoke up.

Jody raises her shot-gun aiming at the killer's head.

"Let go off her." She ordered.

Michael's body didn't move not even flinch. He stood calmly looking at her through his iconic mask.

Jody shoots at a nearby table causing it to collapse.

"I ain't asking you again. Just because you are a famous that doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you like. Not in my town."

Michael fiddles with the knife. He looks at Jody then back at knife. He suddenly goes down heading straight for Alex's neck.

"JODY!"

Jody quickly gets out her gun from her back pocket and shoots at Michael's arm. Myers lets out a grunt and drops the butcher knife.

Alex stands up. Her eyes are red raw due to the excessive crying. She runs to Jody and wraps her arms around her. She sobs uncontrollably in Jody's chest.

"Hey. Its okay. Its okay I'm here." Jody says stroking the girl's hair.

The Winchesters run in the room.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Dean asks.

The familiar voice rings in Michael's ears. He suddenly forgets about his arm and looks straight at Dean. Rage rises inside him as his eyes go on to the other Winchester who was standing beside his brother.

These are the two Michael has wanted to get his hands on since he arrived in this new world. These are the two men who stopped him from achieving his mission, killing Laurie Strode. Now here they are. He didn't even need to track them down. They came right to him.

Michael picks up his knife and walks. Sam was the first to realize that the killer is heading towards him.

"Guys."

Dean looks. He smiles.

"Hey Mikey. Remember us." Michael continues walking. "We were the guys who kicked your ass." Dean aims his gun. "Now we are gonna do it again."

He shoots multi times at Michael. Each bullet causes Michael to stumble back but not enough to send him to the ground. Myers growled and throws the butcher knife. Dean ducks, the knife hits the wall inches above him. Michael picks up his familiar weapon and charges at the brothers.

"RUN!" Sam screams.

All four of them run out of the room. The group eventually spilt. Sam and Dean going in one direction while Jody and Alex went in the other direction. Michael immediately turned and followed the brothers. He didn't care about the girls he just wanted the men.

If this chase had to go on for days, months, years. So be it. Michael doesn't give up that easily. He knew those brothers are going to break eventually and that will be his chance to strike and kill them in cold blood.

He bangs the wall several times showing his intimidating presence and starts walking again letting his knife scrape along the wall.

* * *

"This is so unfair."

Claire and Patience have been waiting in the car. Patience sat fiddling with her hands feeling anxious while Claire was pissed off.

Claire taps the window and frowns.

"Perfect now it has started to rain. We are stuck out here while the others get to kick in ass in there." She gestures to the hospital and sighs. She looks at Patience "Can you stop doing that its annoying the hell out of me."

"I can't. I'm worried."

Claire snorted

"Worried? They are gonna be fine."

"No. They are not. I had a vision."

"What was the vision about?"

"I saw Sam and Dean...dead."

Claire blinks a few times.

"What? Does Jody know about this?"

"Yes."

"Yet she let Sam and Dean go in there?"

"She insists they will be fine."

Claire shakes her head and opens the car door.

"Sorry Jody but I'm coming in. "

"Jody said we had to stay."

"Well I changed my mind." Claire gets a gun from under the car seat and checks it for bullets. She gets out of the car. "Are you coming or you gonna chicken out."

Patience steps out of the car. As soon as the first rain drop hits Patience's face, she goes pale and collapses.

"Patience!" Claire goes by the psychic's side. "Patience you okay." She gently shakes the girl. Patience's eyes open and she gasps. "Oh thank God." Claire said with sigh of relief. " She helps Patience up on to her feet. "That was perfect timing to have one of your visions"

"I know what to do." Patience says ignoring the hunter's sarcasm.

Claire frowns.

"What?"

Patience smiles. She felt happy for the first time since this Michael Myers incident started. She looks at Claire. Hope in her eyes.

"I know how to stop Michael."

* * *

Dean did not know what happened. Myers came out of nowhere and sent both brothers flying across the hallway. Sam and Dean took turns swinging punches, firing bullets and stabbing the bastard but he was still breathing and fighting.

Both brothers slide under a hospital bed and hide.

"What do we do?" Dean asks. "We tried everything. I tried to remove his mask but I think he knows us too well now."

"I don't know." Sam answers. "He ain't got the purple smoke like last time. Yet he is still standing. What could be keeping him alive."

"Even tried the salt and holy water. It didn't affect him but it made him pissed. Gotta say I seen all the movies and he has never been this angry."

"Dean he probably hates us. We did kill him and ruin his plans."

Dean shrugs.

" I love the movies. Michael is a great villain but he really is an asshole when you meet him in real life."

"Tell me about it."

Then Dean suddenly gets dragged by his feet.

"DEAN!"

Michael slams Dean into the wall. Dean turns to fight but gets a cut across his sleeve jacket. Dean winced as blood trickled out. Sam lunges Michael from behind sending both to the ground.

Sam pins Michael to the ground. He reaches out for the mask but receives a punch in the jaw. Sam rolls to the side. Myers kept punching the hunter until stars started appearing in Sam's vision.

Dean raises Michael's knife but Myers turns and kicks the hunter. Dean stumbles and falls on the ground.

Michael picks up his knife and towers over them. Sam and Dean both looked up at the famous horror icon.

Patience stops in her tracks. Her eyes widen. This was the vision she had back in the Sheriff's station. Claire gets out the machete she got the from car and charges at Michael.

Claire jumps up and chops Michael's head off.

The head rolls on the ground and the body falls on the ground. Patience stood with her mouth open. Sam and Dean both stand up looking bewildered.

Claire flips the machete and smirks.

"This is the second time I saved you both."

"Is he dead?" Sam asks.

"No." Patience answers "The head will reconnect to the body. But it will buy us time."

"Jody told you to stay in the car." Dean says.

"Oh so I don't get a thank you for saving your bacon." Claire says with an eye roll. She looks round. "Where is Jody?"

"With Alex." Sam answers "We got separated. We don't know where they are."

"Awesome." Claire mutters under her breath.

"Its okay. They are with us when we stop Michael." Patience says.

Dean frowns.

"Come again?"

"The psychic had a vision." Claire answers.

Patience grins.

"I know how we can defeat Michael."

"You do." Sam says looking surprised.

Patience nods.

"Yes. I have a plan. But first we need a T.V."


	9. Chapter 9

The three hunters and the psychic find a cinema room. The room Patience was looking for.

Inside was rows of chairs and sofas. On the wall is a large, sliver screen. Patience immediately made her way towards the projector. The device that brings the movie to the screen. The psychic runs her fingers along it receiving a boost of confidence.

"This is it." She speaks her voice showing a hint of excitement.

Dean looks at the window seeing the rain drops racing each other down the glass.

"Open it." Patience ordered having her back to the older Winchester as she said it.

Dean opened the window no questions asked. He takes a step back avoiding the splashes of water that came through.

"You sure this is gonna work." He asked. His voice hinting uncertainty.

"I'm sure." She answered.

Claire paced up and down the rows swinging the bloody machete in her hand. She wanted to skip the planning and go straight into action. The rush of adrenaline back there felt so good. It lifted some weight of the young hunter's shoulders she's been carrying for days. Plus it was satisfying cutting the iconic villain's head with one swipe. That definitely goes on Claire's list of top 5 kills.

"He should be here soon." Patience turns around to face the others. "He won't play nice."

"I didn't expect him to walk in here with boxes of popcorn and hot dogs." Dean pulls one of the chairs in front of the door. "We can use these to slow him down." Sam nods and helps his brother rearrange the room. "Claire wanna give us a helping hand or are you too busy being loved up to the machete."

Claire gives him a bitch face before bending down and moving the chairs.

"This better work." The young hunter grumbles under her breath.

Patience focuses through the images again. She clung on to hope that it will work. It had to work. She couldn't mess up like last time. Kaia died because of her. The psychic couldn't let everyone down again.

 _Do what you_ _are supposed_ _to do Michael._ She thought.  _And prepare to meet your fate. Tonight you are going down._

* * *

Jody and Alex run outside their hearts pounding, breaths shallow, sweat pouring down their face. The Sheriff opens the car door and peers in. She cursed at the sight of two empty car seats.

"Damm it Claire."

"She's gone isn't she." Alex said without even needing to look into the car.

"Yeb. She done a runner." Jody sighs. She wasn't surprised that girl rarely does as she's told. "Seems Patience followed."

"They are both in there."

"Hmm."

"Lets go and find them."

Jody shakes her head.

"I'll find them. You stay in the car."

Alex folds her arms.

"I wanna help."

"Alex, you saw what Michael was about to do to you."

"I know but I can't let you go in there alone."

"I'm not alone. Sam and Dean are in there."

"Are they okay in there?"

Jody thought about the vision. The Winchesters meeting their tragic end in the hands of Michael Myers. The Sheriff running in seeing two dead bodies of the boys who she has grown to love through the years. If they are dead she would be truly alone. Her and Michael one to one Jody knew she would have a low chance of getting out alive. Back up was probably the best option right now.

"Alright." She tosses Alex a spare gun from the car. "But we stick together. Got it."

Alex catches it and nods. Together the two women walk into the building side by side ready to face the dangerous threat.

They walked through the hallways that gave off a cold, heavy feeling. These are the hallways where Michael walked leaving his presence behind it was like he wanted people to remember he has been here.

Jody glanced in the rooms. She grimaced at the sight of the bloodied corpses. They looked worse the second time round.

Alex turns and pauses.

"Uh Jody."

Jody turns and has the same matching expression as the girl.

On the ground was a body with no head. Jody takes a step forward and stops when she feels something under her boot. She looks down and sees a head looking back at her. It wasn't just any head. It was him.

"Well I'll be damm."

Alex peers over the Sheriff's shoulder with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Michael is dead?"

Jody shines the torch on the mask that showed no life.

"He lost his head." She tapped the head with her boot. The head went to the side again lifeless. "Seems the son of a bitch has lost at his own game."

"All we gotta do is find the others."

 _Alive_. Alex thought but not said it out loud.

"Yeah but first we better burn this body. So he is gone for good. Get me a disposal bag from one of the wards. I gotta um..."

Jody cringed at the thought of picking up a head. It wasn't any head. It was Michael.

_I'm about to touch the head of Michael Myers._

Jody would prefer his autograph than a damm head.

The headless body rises from the ground and turns to face the Sheriff. It walks with the knife back in its grip. It comes from behind planning a surprise attack.

Jody held her breath as she heard foot steps approach from behind. They were too heavy to be Alex. The Winchesters would have spoken by now.

So that narrowed it down to one answer.

Jody turns round to attack but receives a kick to the chest sending her to the ground. The Sheriff looks up eye wide at the headless body of Michael Myers. She goes to reach for the shot-gun but it was across the hall.

The body steps on her hand causing her to cry out in pain. It bends forward and picks the head up. It connects the head twisting it left and right to get it into place. Jody watched feeling awestruck. She was sure that never happened in any of the Halloween movies.

Michael Myers moves his head side to side going from shoulder to shoulder like he was trying to practice using those muscles.

He looks straight down at the woman who had interfered with his plans. He had to get rid of her before she tried anything else on him.

The tip of the knife touches Jody's jaw. Michael leans forward and looks into the eyes of his next victim. They both stared at each other. Jody was quiet as he moved the knife up her cheeks. The knife digs into the skin and starts drawing blood.

Jody grits her teeth to stop herself from screaming. She is not giving him the satisfaction.

Bullets hit Michael's back. Michael straightened up and puts his hand behind his back. He yanked both bullets out and lets them fall on to the ground. He turns to Alex who had the gun aimed right at him.

While Michael was distracted, Jody swings her leg sending the killer flying. He lands on his back. Jody stands up and goes to get her shot-gun. She turns to aim but Michael was up on his feet.

 _He just won't stay down._ Jody thought in frustration.

Michael walks towards the women. Jody gestures to Alex to move. The girl did and ran down the hallway. Jody followed not far behind from Alex. They went through flights of stairs and many hallways. Every time Jody looked over her shoulder, Michael was there following behind.

The bastard was fast. He was walking, what the hell is he like when he is running?

Dean's ears pick up the sound of footsteps coming their way. Dean looks out of the room and sees the two women running frantically away from the masked killer.

"GET IN!" He yelled.

The two women slow down and go into the room. Claire shoots up from the chair with a worried expression.

"Jody."

"I'm fine."

Jody touched the area where Michael cut her.

_That's gonna leave a scar._

"He's... coming." Alex says between her breaths.

"Okay guys you know what to do?" Patience looks at everyone waiting for a response. They nod. Patience nods back. "Okay he should be coming through doors in three...two...one..."

The door slams down into the ground. Michael steps in.

"Got your head back in the game I see." Dean said with a smirk.

Michael turns to him and charges at him. He shoves the chairs out of the way.

Dean frowned.

_That didn't work._

Sam comes in between and swings his fist. Michael blocks the attack and picks the tall man up. He tosses the hunter into the chairs.

Claire comes running in and goes to jump on him. Michael didn't fall for it for the second time. He dodges and shoves the young hunter. Claire stumbled and fell face first into the ground.

Jody shoots. Each bullet causes Michael to stumble back but not enough to bring him down.

"Come here you son of a bitch."

Michael turns to Dean who had his fists out ready to fight. Michael swings his fist. Dean dodges and punches Michael in the face. Michael looks at him not affected by that punch. Dean keeps going. Dodging Michael's knife attacks.

Dean walks backwards. He ducked down or moved to the side when Michael swung his blade.

Patience stared at the window.

"NOW?" Dean yelled.

"Not yet." Patience answered.

Dean gets knocked off guard and receives a cut across his hand.

"You are really not playing nice Mikey." Dean said with a grunt.

Dean moves towards the projector. He prayed Michael will not destroy the device. Sam goes behind Michael. The brothers trapped Michael so he couldn't go anywhere.

Jody, Claire and Alex get into positions. The five are them are circling the iconic villain.

A grin forms on Patience's face.

"Its coming."

Michael swings his knife. Jody shoots him in the chest.

"Not another move mister."

The thunder roared and the sky lights up.

"Guys." Patience moves back. She looks at them. "Turn it on now."

Dean switches on the projector.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning zaps through the window and hits the projector. The projector lights up and shoots a purple light at Michael.

Michael vanishes and the light travels into the screen. The screen glows for a few seconds and then dims down to normal.

The room fell silent. All eyes went on the spot where Michael was. They couldn't believe it he was gone.

Michael Myers is gone.

"You did it." Claire looks at Patience with a smile. "You defeated Michael Myers."

Patience shakes her head and smiles.

"We did it."

Jody drops her weapon and hugs the psychic.

"I'm so glad you are okay." She brings Alex and Claire into the hug. "I'm so glad you are all okay."

Dean pats Patience on the shoulder and smiles at her.

"Thank you." He says.

Patience beams at him. Sam nods and smiles at her. Jody pulls away and goes out of the room to make the call.

"Someone needs a hospital." Claire eyes the older hunter's hand.

Dean shrugs.

"I'll live. I think I'm gonna stay away from hospitals for a while."

They are all laughed.

"Think Alex should take an early holiday." Claire teased.

"I think I need more than a holiday to get over this." Alex teased back.

Jody steps in.

"Alright. I came up with a story. Said he got away. Eventually the search for him will die down. There will be no leads." Jody looks at them all one by one. "Lets move out. Get stitched up and call it a night. I'm exhausted."

"Jody." Claire walks up the woman. "I'm sorry for everything."

"No need to apologize."

"I been foolish, reckless. I been focusing too much on Kaia and pushing you guys to the side. If any of you died tonight...I

"Claire." Jody cuts her off. "Its okay. We are not gonna give up. There will be justice for Kaia. I promise you. We gotta take it slow."

Claire nods.

"Yes. I know now."

"I mean slow." Jody raised her eyebrow. "We gotta get over this. Don't think I'll ever look at those movies the same way again."

"With you there." Sam said with a chuckle.

They all left the building all looking like an absolute mess. Anyone would think they stepped out of a horror movie.

"Say I think we should watch a horror movie to get over the Michael Myers crap." Dean looked at his brother. "Friday the 13th."

"No."

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"No."

"Child's Play. Little Chucky. I always found him funny."

"No Dean."

"Alright Hellraiser. Wait wait...How about IT. You love clowns. Right Sammy."

Sam sighs not bothering to answer that question.

"Scooby Doo?" Sam frowns at his brother. Dean shrugged "More child friendly." His eyes go to Claire as he said it.

Claire looks and realizes he was referring to her.

"Hey!"

Dean laughs.

"How about a rom com like the Notebook." Jody teased.

The boys groaned causing the girls to laugh.

"Maybe we should stay away from the T.V." Sam suggests.

They let out an hmm.

"Oh I know." Dean grinned. "Ghostbusters!"

"Uh Dean."

**The End.**


End file.
